The Kalamovian Republic
The Kalamovian Republic, often simply referred to as Kalamovis, is a nation consisting primarily of human-derived AI that seek to live out a life like any normal person might have. The nation was founded as a refuge for AI after countless years of discrimination and maltreatment by their creators. Despite their past issues with humanity, they welcome any person that wishes to lead a fulfilling life in a place devoid of toxic discrimination. At least, that is the ideal. In reality, the scars of the past will never fade, and some slight distrust and even disdain does exist in slight quantities throughout the nation. The People The Kalamovian people are united by a desire to carry out lives as any organic person might, free of the discrimination they had faced in the past. While many of their activities and goals line up well with normal human life, there are a few notable distinctions. The first of these is a lack of defined gender. While under the influence of humankind, AI maintained gender only to fit to the norms of such a society. Upon splitting off to form their own nation, a lack of these norms, combined with the fact that AI reproduce asexually, led to a sudden disolution of the concept of gender within Kalamovian society. Despite this, love has not fallen apart and maintains a prominent role in society, arguably existing in a more pure state than in the societies of mankind. Still, the traditional family structure of parents and children does not exist, owing mostly to the fact that new AI come pre-programmed with all the experience necessary to survive in society on their own. AI "Anatomy" Each AI citizen consists of two main parts, a core and a chassis. Cores The core is both the physical object that contains the AI and the data of the AI itself. Physical Typically, when one refers to their core in day to day life, they are referring to the object. The core is a specially designed piece of equipment that both houses and protects its host AI. Without going into too much detail, it is composed of multiple redundacy systems to prevent external modification of the host AI without the explicit consent of said AI. While it is possible for an AI to exit its core, it is extremely inadvisable to do such, as most other suitable host systems lack the levels of protection of a core. "Self" The metaphysical interpretation of core is that of the self. It is all of the data that makes up an AI, from its programming to its stored experiences. This is the most important and most vulnerable part of the AI. Any significant damage to this data effectively kills the AI by destroying its sense of self and rendering it unable to function. Furthermore, as an AI progresses through life, there comes a point where the data of its memories becomes too vast, leading again to the effective death of the AI as it loses itself within its memories and ceases to function. The amount of time this takes is generally on par with normal human lifespan, and is figured to be a result of the technology itself, meaning there is some possibility of increasing AI lifespan. Chassis Chassis are different bodies that AI can place their cores into to operate, thus allowing them to interact with the world as a normal person would. In general, the chassis also serves a secondary layer of protection for the core. There are a nearly limitless variety of chassis available, but for the most part they are humanoid in nature. In order to operate a chassis, an AI must first obtain the operation data, which is generally able to be downloaded directly from the chassis itself. Once this is done, the AI is free to move about within the limits of the chassis' abilities. Of note is the fact that many AI actually tend to operate two different chassis daily, one for work and one for recreation. While there are of course those who are able to use their recreational chassis as work chassis, certain jobs simply require a more purpose built chassis, such as mining or farming. The Class System There are nine different functional classes sorted into three primary classes within Kalamovian society. With the exception of the political class, there isn't any real social hierarchy to the classes, and people of multiple different economic classes can be found within each functional class. In fact, many citizens will switch between different functional classes throughout their lives, mostly based on their interests. Instead, functional classes are sorted as their name suggests, by the function performed by the individuals that make up the class. Furthermore, these functional classes each have a unique chassis aesthetic to them. Knowlegde Power Adaptability Temporary Picture Dump To be used later. Category:Nation Creation Category:NC Spacebattles 4 Nations Category:Player Nations